To trace the flow of visual information out of the occipital lobe, we have undertaken a series of studies using neuroanatomical tracing techniques combined with electrophysioligical recording. Our goal is to identify the multiple visual areas within the prestriate cortex of the macaque, explore their organization, and map their projections forward into both the temporal and parietal lobes. In these studies, we have also utilized a new myeloarchitectural stain that, for the first time, clearly distinguishes among the multiple prestriate areas. Our results indicate that striate cortex is the major source of the two cortical visual systems. The first system begins with the striate projections to the second and third visual areas, V2 and V3. Both V2 and V3 project in turn to V4. These three prestriate areas are arranged in adjacent belts that nearly surround the striate cortex, and, like the striate cortex, each belt contains a topographic map of the visual field. Area V4 projects in turn to the inferior temporal cortex. The second system begins with both striate and V2 projections to area MT, which is also topographically organized. However, in contrast to V4, which provides a major link forward from striate cortex into the temporal lobe, our results on MT indicate that it provides a major link forward from striate cortex into the parietal lobe via its projections to four additional areas in the superior temporal and intraparietal sulci. Thus, one system of projections out of striate cortex is directed ventrally into the temporal lobe, while a second is directed dorsally into the parietal lobe. Based on correlations with out neurobehavioral studies, we propose that these two systems mediate object vision and spatial vision, respectively.